


7. История, в которой есть народное средство по специальному рецепту от Маз, десяток фруктовых пирожных и один найденный пропавший без вести

by treibsand



Series: folie a deux [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Build или тормоз тоже механизм, canon AU, one does not simply walk out from the pull of the force, the doomed grey reylo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Седьмая (но не последняя) из семи «случайных» неловких историй из жизни Кайло Рена и Рей, или Как не надо поступать, если ты все-таки планируешь когда-нибудь убить своего заклятого врага, или Неисповедимы пути силы и их последствия.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	7. История, в которой есть народное средство по специальному рецепту от Маз, десяток фруктовых пирожных и один найденный пропавший без вести

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **От автора:**  
>  1) Благодаря беспощадной [Turmalin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin), folie a deux обрела новую (и завершенную) жизнь. Турмалин не только совершила подвиг отбетив двадцать с лишним тысяч слов моего ужасного русского языка, но и также беспощадно поработала над обоснуем, логикой и понятностью повествования, поэтому некоторые части изменились до неузнаваемости (в лучшую сторону, разумеется ХДДД) ))) Если бы не её предложение вычитать фик, эта серия никогда бы не увидела своего конца.  
> Моя благодарность не знает границ. Идеальная бета. Спасибо!  
> 2) Все оставшиеся в тексте косяки являются авторским произволом!  
> 3) Да, это не конец, но он близко!

– Оу, – Финн смотрит на них со странной смесью радости, неприятия, ужаса и любопытства, переходящего в жадный интерес. – Даже не знаю, от чего больше обалдеть: от того, что он с тобой...

Дальше продолжает уже По:

– Или от того, что ты такая бледно-зеленая? Что случилось?

Рей широко улыбается им обоим и машет рукой Маз за стойкой, быстро усаживаясь за их обычный столик.

Они всегда отмечают её день рождения – день, в который она покинула Джакку с BB-8 и Финном, другого она не знала, – втроём в кантине у Маз Каната на Такодане. Немного фирменных фруктовых пирожных от Маз, немного фирменных (гремучих, терпких, горячих, леденящих, острых, сладких, кислых, смешанных на любой вкус) высокоградусных смесей от Маз, немного веселых разговоров и воспоминаний. И очередная встреча старых друзей-соратников должна бы пройти как обычно, если бы не одно «но»: в этот раз она пришла не одна. Её спутник едва заметно кивает, молча берет стул у соседнего столика и садится рядом с Рей. Он в плотном темно-сером плаще, накинутом на голову капюшоне и маске, закрывающей нижнюю половину лица.

– Я подцепила какую-то редкую инфекцию на Дагоба, – останавливая неизбежные вопросы, сразу сообщает она. – Совершенно не заразно. Уже, – и весело продолжает: – Я прохожу курс лечения, так что всё под контролем, – лучезарно всем улыбается, чем вызывает недовольство своего спутника.

– У кое-кого теперь бывают внезапные судороги, которые, без экстренной инъекции, могут привести к не менее внезапному летальному исходу, – он откидывает капюшон, открывая шрам на лбу, но маску оставляет и продолжает тусклым механическим голосом: – Кое-кто также не мог допустить и мысли о том, чтобы пропустить этот невероятно важный день и остаться, как велели врачи, в карантине. О каком «под контролем» ты говоришь?

– Понятия не имею, о ком и о чём ты, – Рей недовольно кривится и, игнорируя обеспокоенные взгляды Финна и По, всё так же жизнерадостно обращается к ним: – Я так рада, наконец, вас видеть! Как жизнь?

У По чудесная жена, двое детей и, несмотря на звание генерала Новой Республики, у него всегда находится для них время. Финн после окончания войны предпочел осесть на Коррелии и уже довольно давно встречается с одним милейшим созданием. Рей думает, что дело идет к свадьбе. Правда, идет оно уже пару лет, и Рей не уверена, что милейшее создание за это время не сменилось несколько раз, но Финн кажется довольным – и это все, что имеет значение для неё.

Рей хорошо себя знает. Ей всегда хотелось иметь свой дом, свой уютный стабильный комфортный мир, но она была реалисткой. Именно адекватное восприятие окружающей действительности (и, как оказалось, вмешательство силы) успешно сохраняло ей жизнь все эти годы. Она больше не питает никаких необоснованных надежд. Она научилась находить радость в счастье своих друзей, в красивых видах, вкусной еде и даже в таких мелочах, как удобные ботинки или теплая погода. Она слишком дорожит этими редкими встречами с друзьями, чтобы пропускать их из-за небольшой слабости. И Кайло придется с этим смириться.

После победы прошло три года. Старший сын По – как раз один из «детей победы». Праздничное дитя. Взгляд Рей невольно останавливается на Кайло, и он вопросительно смотрит на неё в ответ. Она медленно качает головой.

– Я буду у стойки, – раздраженно отзывается он, явно не испытывая ни малейшего желания слушать рассказы о детях По или любовных похождениях Финна, резко поднимается с места, легонько сжимая плечо Рей напоследок, и бросает ей тихо: – Если почувствуешь себя хуже, сразу зови.

Рей внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, молча кивает в ответ и вновь сосредотачивается на своих друзьях.

* * *

– Что-то твоя подруга приобрела странно зеленоватый оттенок, не свойственный вашему виду, – замечает Маз, наливая ему стопку их фирменного леденящего шота. Его любимого. – Новая мода?

Знаменитая меж звезд забегаловка Маз отстроилась на том же месте, на Такодане, спустя четыре года после разрушительного налета Первого Ордена. Ни Маз, ни Кайло никогда не обсуждают это.

– Болотная лихорадка Дагоба, неизвестный ранее штамм, – недовольно хмыкает Кайло, на секунду снимая маску. – По крайней мере, этим недомедикам из Первого Центрального Мединститута Корусанта, – он одним махом опрокидывает в себя выпивку, привычно скривившись и вздрогнув после от пробравшего холода, и вновь возвращает маску на место. – Упала не в ту лужу, но все равно не пожелала пропустить свой праздник.

Маз громко, довольно смеется, настраивая свои окуляры, внимательней разглядывая Рей за дальним столиком:

– Дааа, узнаю «Ворчашку», – Маз, кажется, даже рада: так, будто встретила давнего знакомого, уже почти забытого. – Старая добрая «Ворчашка». Современные доктора понятия не имеют о том, как её лечить?

– Они справились со всем, кроме судорог и зеленого оттенка, – Кайло раздраженно пожимает плечами. – Только и делают, что жалуются: у Рей странный иммунитет, а этой лихорадкой никто не болел уже сотни лет.

– Да, с тех самых пор, как сотни лет назад на Дагоба вычерпали все доступные полезные ресурсы и, наконец, оставили вечные болота в покое, – она глубоко задумывается, медленно постукивая пальцем по стойке. Кайло не мешает ей, сосредотачивается на Рей, стараясь не пропустить начало судорог. Последний приступ отправил её в бакта-бак на сутки.

– Те-е-ез, – Маз вдруг пронзительно громко зовёт свою дочь. – Принеси мне в кабинет из подвала прабабушкин сундук с ингредиентами. Красный такой.

– Ма-а-ам, ну опять, – спустя всего минуту на Маз недовольно смотрит ее точная копия, только гораздо моложе, оранжевей и ярче. – Знаешь, медики прекрасно справляются со своей работой и без народных средств нашей прабабки.

– Не всегда, моя дорогая, не всегда. Не нуди, а неси давай, – Маз поворачивается обратно к Кайло. – Бен, у нашего народа от «Ворчашки» есть довольно простое средство, но для людей, возможно, не совсем безопасное.

Маз дожидается, пока он кивнет заинтересованно, и продолжает:

– Побочный эффект иногда делает больных немного... э-э-э… нестабильными, но зато эффект практически моментальный. Несколько часов – и здоров. Думаю, у Рей не должно возникнуть проблем. С её-то силой и сопротивляемостью.

– Мы болтаемся в ЦентрМедКор'е уже полтора месяца, – устало отвечает он. – Я сам уже готов выпить что угодно – не то, что дать шанс лекарству вашей прабабки. Что за побочные действия?

– Эм-м-м, дай подумать, – Маз размеренно постукивает пальцем по столу. – Из серьезного помню только несколько случаев неконтролируемой агрессии...

– Принять с седативным? – усмехается он. – Агрессивная Рей – это последнее, с чем бы мне хотелось иметь дело.

– Думаю, можно кое-что подмешать, – она задумчиво замолкает ненадолго, а потом резко продолжает: – Я проверю на всякий случай и добавлю сразу в настойку.

– Спасибо, Маз, – искренне благодарит он.

Маз понимающе ему улыбается, кивает и, перед тем, как отправиться к себе, все же не удерживается и добавляет:

– Глаза у неё печальные, знаешь?

– Знаю, – нехотя подтверждает он, всем видом (и силой) демонстрируя, что любой разговор на эту тему умрет, не начавшись. Так же, как и любой разговор на тему матери. И отца.

– Эх, Бен, – Маз легонько, утешительно-понимающе похлопывает его ладонью по руке.

Она кажется крошечной рядом с ним, ладошка – не больше, чем у человеческого ребенка. Но её присутствие в силе всегда было настолько явным, что казалось осязаемым. Кайло никогда не обманывали размеры её тела.

– Я принесу настойку, когда она будет готова.

Он молча кивает, приглядывая себе место где-нибудь в неприметном углу, откуда было бы хорошо видно Рей. У Маз всегда слишком тесно. Кайло останавливается на столике с двумя гамморианами и уверенно направляется к ним. Посетители расступаются перед ним раньше, чем успевают сообразить, что они делают.

Рей задорно, солнечно смеётся над рассказами По и Финна. Рассматривает бесконечные голофото и голопроекции на их датападах и проекторах, некоторые загружая в свой, и ест фруктовые пирожные от Маз. Её любимые. Рей может съесть десяток – и даже не заметить. Она ощущается полностью поглощенной общением и чужими жизнями, довольной, счастливой, – и Кайло позволяет себе беззастенчиво наслаждаться её состоянием. Таким оно бывает редко.

* * *

– Он выглядит ужасно, – как бы невзначай замечает Финн, наливая По и себе еще по стопке. – Вы всерьез планируете брать учеников? Да от него все дети разбегутся – и правильно сделают.

По забавно хрюкает себе под нос, стараясь сдержать смешок, и Рей возводит глаза к потолку, как бы спрашивая: ну сколько можно? Каждый раз они упорно возвращаются к теме Кайло Рена и её неправильно расставленных жизненных приоритетов.

– Вы его ужасным и не видели ещё, – усмехаясь, возражает она, отпивая немного сока из своего стакана. Все напитки крепче пары градусов – под строжайшим врачебным запретом.

– Ну, почему же. Как раз видели, – как можно более мирно подначивает По, и Рей больно пинает его под столом.

Финн явно собирается продолжить тему, но Рей его опережает:

– Мы не собираемся никого учить сейчас. Просто собираем информацию. Так что, Финн, спи спокойно, падаванов у нас нет, – она улыбается ему и думает, что, скорей всего, и не будет. Кайло не собирается никого искать. Он методично восстанавливает архивы Первого Ордена, куда было перенесено подавляющее большинство сохранившихся архивов Галактической Империи, а, значит, и архивов Старого Ордена Джедаев, и самого Императора. Больше Кайло ничто не интересует. Они с учителем пропадают в хранилищах сутками, тогда как Рей предпочла бы миссии, больше активных действий. Это она хочет учеников, хочет вернуться в храм джедаев. Она ненавидит Корусант – бесконечный мертвый дюрасталевый мешок. Он напоминает ей пустыню. Поэтому она с радостью исполняет роль их разведчика на местности. Кайло, когда считает нужным, присоединяется к ней. Она невольно вспоминает последний раз – начало жуткой болезни, бледного злого Кайло, – и морщится. Да, на Дагоба его за ней потянуло не просто так.

– Рей, я давно тебе говорю, что ты воспринимаешь его совершенно неадекватно, – все же не удерживается, высказывается Финн, для большей убедительности размахивая руками. Кайло Рен – практически воплощение его кошмаров, и шрам через всю спину вовсе не помогает ему избавиться от этого ощущения. И неважно, сколько лет прошло с тех пор, и как сильно изменился мир.

– Финн, ну, не начинай опять, – пытается успокоить его По. – Помнишь, как она взбесилась в последний раз?

Финн замолкает, и Рей благодарно кивает По.

После окончания войны она действительно пыталась объяснить им, мягко говоря, необычную природу их отношений с Кайло Реном, но Финн понял только, что у них нет необходимости находиться рядом друг с другом: они просто должны быть живы и в безопасности – и на этом непреодолимое вмешательство силы в их жизни заканчивается. С тех самых пор Финн при каждом удобном случае поднимает эту тему. Он не в состоянии понять, как можно выбрать Кайло «монстра» Рена вместо По «мечты» Дэмерона. А Рей не собирается объяснять ему, что они пытались (давно, еще до того, как она позвала Кайло на Набу), и что с По она не почувствовала ничего даже близкого к тому, что испытывает рядом с Кайло. Просто рядом, даже не вместе.

Финн все еще твердо убежден, что Кайло Рену нельзя доверять, что его место – на эшафоте. Он – и далеко не он один – был категорически против ультимативного предложения Генерала Органы-Соло о восстановлении в правах числившегося пропавшим без вести много лет назад Бена Органа-Соло. Генерал вернула своему сыну всё, включая титул наследника королевского рода погибшего Альдераана, а Кайло Рен был официально объявлен ликвидированным во время операции по захвату и уничтожению Верховного лидера Первого Ордена, а также оставшихся верными ему Рыцарей Рен.

Рей никак не может привыкнуть называть его Беном.

– Я не понимаю, как он так пролез тебе в голову, что вы теперь вместе. Всегда, – спустя пару минут упрямо продолжает Финн. Он выделяет это _всегда_ как нечто невероятное, неприемлемое. Рей чувствует его злость, и растерянность, и непонимание. Он недоумевает: как она, последняя из джедаев, могла связаться с этим… отцеубийцей. Её это всегда так бесит. Финн искренне считает её чуть ли не идеальным воплощением светлой стороны. По ведёт себя гораздо разумнее, а может просто знает и видит больше. Рей все равно.

Она глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает еще раз, пытаясь подавить растущее раздражение, и даже не замечает, как рядом оказывается встревоженный ее состоянием Кайло. Он привычно устраивает свою ладонь у неё на плече, легонько сжимая, и ей сразу становится спокойней.

– Что происходит? – спрашивает он вслух, потому что в свою голову она его не пускает.

– Все нормально, – она взглядом пытается заткнуть друга, но, видимо, само присутствие Кайло сносит у выпившего Финна все барьеры.

– А, вот и ты, – Финн привстаёт, впившись в него ненавидящим взглядом. – Почему ты не сдох тогда, а? Зачем вернулся? Почему не оставил её в покое? Она заслуживает лучшего, чем...

– Хватит, Финн, – сердито перебивает она, одним взглядом останавливая весь дальнейший разговор. Он странно кривится, сопротивляясь её вмешательству, но больше не может произнести ни слова.

Кайло пристально смотрит на Финна, и Рей становится неловко за всю ту застарелую ненависть, что он испытывает к Кайло. За обвинения, за полное неприятие. Это её вина, она не сумела объяснить. Постеснялась. Не захотела. В какой-то степени, Кайло – только ее. И Рей это нравится.

Хотя её он никогда не был.

– Рей, – раздраженно говорит Кайло, – мы можем, наконец, уйти? – он едва кивает По, затем – пренебрежительно – Финну и, не убирая руки с её плеча, ждет, когда она встанет.

– Думаю, нам тоже пора, – неловко прокашлявшись, поднимается По. – Спасибо за вечер, – он располагающе улыбается им обоим.

– Проследишь, что бы он не наделал глупостей? – высвободившись из хватки Кайло, Рей подходит обнять По на прощание.

– Конечно, – кивает ей По, похлопав по спине. – Я поговорю с ним. Жди завтра ужасно извиняющуюся голопроекцию от Финна.

Она только улыбается По и поворачивается к Финну, сразу попадая в его объятия.

– Я переживаю за тебя, – он смотрит ей в глаза, она чувствует его эмоции: немного стыд и подавляющую, нездоровую, но искреннюю заботу и симпатию. – Я хочу лучшего для тебя, гораздо лучшего. Ты самая…

– Эх, Финн, – она легонько треплет его по щеке, как маленького неразумного мальчика. – Когда ты поймешь, что все мы получаем то, чего заслуживаем, тебе станет гораздо проще и лучше жить.

– Рей…

– И, поверь, мне ещё повезло, – она улыбается ему. – Смирись с этим, наконец, и не беси меня больше.

Финн явно не готов принять такое, но, возможно, со временем у него получится. Рей надеется на это.

* * *

Кайло нетерпеливо наблюдает за их прощанием. Во внутреннем кармане у него лежит настойка от Маз, и ему хочется как можно быстрей попасть обратно на корабль. Провести тест на совместимость и, в зависимости от полученных результатов, возможно, дать её Рей. И, если настойка подействует, наконец, вернуться к прерванной работе.

* * *

– Он испытывает к тебя не просто дружескую симпатию, – замечает Кайло. В сгущающихся сумерках они быстро идут к стоянке корабля. Рей привычно кутается в свою накидку.

– Представляешь, – язвит она в ответ, – некоторые действительно способны любить своих друзей.

– Значит, не отрицаешь, – тут же подмечает он, и Рей хочется застонать в голос.

– Не преувеличивай, – тем не менее, спокойно отмахивается она. – Мы знаем друг друга уже много лет. – И добавляет, сама не зная, зачем: – Он всегда хотел, чтобы мы с По были вместе.

Кайло неопределенно хмыкает, но не комментирует. На Рей внезапно наваливается болезненная усталость: она хочет просто лечь и уснуть.

* * *

– Не могу поверить, что ты это серьезно, – Рей громко смеется, сквозь слезы глядя на пузырек с настойкой от Маз у него в руке. – Вот она! – едва выговаривает сквозь смех. – Вся степень твоего отчаяния!

– От анафилактического шока не умрешь, – раздражённо отвечает он. – Так что попробовать можно.

Они стоят друг напротив друга у портативного анализатора в медотсеке корабля. В нижнем правом углу экрана зеленым горит надпись СОВМЕСТИМО. Рей правда очень хочется спать, и она не имеет ничего против народных средств (это все, что у них было на Джакку) – тем более, от самой Маз, – но и упустить такой шанс поддеть Кайло она тоже не может.

– Маз добавила сюда седативное, – он протягивает ей пузырек. – Проснёшься здоровой.

Рей пытается взять себя в руки, стараясь не рассмеяться вновь.

– А ты свяжешь меня на всякий случай? – как можно серьезней продолжает она, но не удерживается и снова смеется. – Вдруг я все же взбешусь и попытаюсь тебя загрызть?

– Если ты не прекратишь, – Кайло явно теряет остатки терпения, – я тебя точно свяжу.

– Ну, попробуй, – с вызовом усмехается она.

– Мы зря тратим время, обсуждая это. Ты не взбесишься!

– Слишком рискованно, – Рей правда так считает. Если бы побочным эффектом была, например, диарея или тошнота, она бы уже пила лекарство, но неконтролируемая агрессия у пользователя силы? Крайне плохое сочетание.

– Если что-то пойдет не так, я успокою тебя силой.

– Главное, чтобы не навечно...

– Рей… – он громко выдыхает, сжимая кулаки.

Она решает сжалиться над ним и забирает бутылочку, пока та не треснула у него в руке. С каждым днем её болезни он становится все раздражительней, и если раньше её это забавляло – нравилось, что он рядом, всегда настороже, ругается с врачами, и они прячутся по соседним медбоксам, как только увидят его в коридоре, – то теперь, видя, как тяжело ему это дается… она больше не испытывает никакого веселья.

– Я все проверил, – не унимается он. Рей кажется, что еще несколько секунд – и приступ неконтролируемой агрессии начнётся у него. – Я уверен, хуже не станет.

– Ладно, – сдаётся она и идет в жилой блок. Их каюты расположены одна напротив другой, ещё две – в противоположном конце корабля – пустуют, и они предпочитают не анализировать это. – Но я серьезно насчет привязать меня к койке. Так у тебя будет больше времени, чтобы среагировать, если что-то пойдет не так.

– Все будет в порядке, – он идет следом за ней, практически подталкивая в спину.

– Знаешь, тебе вовсе не обязательно было торчать со мной в институте все это время, – говорит она, поравнявшись с ним. – Там полно медиков, умереть бы не дали.

Он не отвечает, прибавляя шаг.

* * *

После приема настойки Рей довольно быстро засыпает, не подавая никаких признаков превращения в неуправляемого берсерка. Он отвязывает ей руки, укладывает поудобнее, накрыв одеялом, но все равно остается сидеть рядом – на всякий случай.

* * *

Кайло медленно просыпается. От неудобной позы затекли шея и плечи, потому первым делом он встает, пытаясь размять онемевшее тело, и сканирует крепко спящую Рей. Все равно он больше чувствует её в темноте, чем действительно видит. Обратный отсчет на информационной панели сообщает, что до Корусанта остался один час сорок две минуты. Кайло устало трет ладонями лицо, прогоняя остатки сна, и включает над койкой свет: нужно внимательно осмотреть Рей после приема настойки Маз.

Рей хмурится во сне от яркого света, и Кайло отворачивает лампу чуть в сторону. Она лежит лицом к нему, притянув колени к груди и подложив правую руку под щеку, как ребенок. Рот чуть приоткрыт, она едва слышно сопит, и выглядит непривычно расслабленной, спокойной, и Кайло невольно пытается вспомнить, видел ли он её такой раньше – или нет. Она неожиданно тепло улыбается чему-то во сне, и его неудержимо тянет подсмотреть, что ей снится. Это ужасная идея, думает он, но она снова довольно улыбается, и Кайло кладет руку ей на лоб быстрее, чем успевает себя остановить, моментально проваливаясь в её сон.

_Он оказывается в незнакомой комнате, но на разобранной кровати вперемешку валяется странно знакомая одежда. Рядом стоит детская кроватка. Он не успевает заглянуть внутрь, его мгновенно переносит в другое место._

_Ярко светит солнце, на берегу озера – спиной к нему – сидит Рей, но он сразу узнает её. Рядом с ней у кромки воды возится в песке маленький мальчик. Рей с помощью силы двигает перед ним камешки, чем вызывает у мальчишки восторженный хохот. Она, улыбаясь, поворачивается к Кайло, собираясь что-то сказать. Он видит, как двигаются её губы, но не понимает ни слова. Его резко выдергивает обратно в реальность._

Он приходит в себя, лежа на полу, дезориентированный, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть. Над ним – с вытянутой рукой – замерла Рей. Кайло чувствует её ярость, её желание выжечь из него все, что он только что видел.

– Мы договаривались, – еле сдерживаясь, говорит она. – Какого, Кайло? Что, скучно стало жить?..

Он пытается подняться, но Рей силой придавливает его обратно. Кайло неосознанно сопротивляется её хватке, но сразу же замирает, пытаясь понять, что видел. И больше всего его пугает, что он уже знает ответ.

– И когда ты собиралась сказать, что тебе приходят виденья будущего? – он хочет говорить твердо, спокойно, но получается растерянно и зло. Кайло морщится от боли, когда Рей давит сильнее, теряя над собой контроль: его вжимает в пол – и ребра практически трещат под её напором. Кайло с усилием отбрасывает её, видя, как она впечатывается в стену и тут же вскакивает на ноги.

– Остановись, – практически приказывает он, и она смотрит на него как раньше, как в самом начале: как на дикое, непонятное, темное нечто. Ему кажется, что сейчас она назовет его монстром. Что все это уже было.

Они оба замирают – стараясь выровнять дыхание, вернуться к внутреннему балансу, – не отрывая друг от друга внимательных злых взглядов.

– Зачем? – спрашивает Рей, вытирая выступившие – то ли от боли, то ли от обиды, – слезы. Она обессиленно садится обратно на свою койку. Кайло поднимается на ноги, оставаясь на расстоянии от неё.

– Я хотел только осмотреть тебя, – он говорит правду, Рей должна почувствовать это. – Это произошло случайно.

– Что? Споткнулся и упал прямо в мой сон? – Рей возводит глаза к потолку, демонстрируя свое отношение к его словам. – Какая удача!

– И давно тебе такое снится? – не придавая значения её сарказму, спрашивает он.

– Не твоё дело, – она полностью закрывается. Кайло даже не знал, что она так может. Возможно, она сама тоже не знала.

Он глубоко вдыхает, откидывая волосы со лба. Он уже и так видел достаточно.

Рей резко встает, включает общее освещение в каюте, и внимательно осматривает себя в зеркале.

– Сработало, – говорит она, вырывая Кайло из его размышлений. – По крайней мере, я теперь хоть нормального цвета.

Кайло внимательно сморит на неё, потом на часы. До Корусанта еще час десять.

– Проведем полный скрининг в ЦентрМедКоре и там, по обстоятельствам, решим, что делать дальше, – хотя он уже решил.

– Мы не закончили на Дагоба, – она, очевидно, тоже уже все решила.

– Нет, – он отвечает раньше, чем успевает задуматься над этим. – Даже не думай.

Она долго смотрит на него.

– С каких это пор решаешь ты? – усмехнувшись, интересуется она.

– Видимо, с тех же, с каких ты видишь меня отцом своего ребенка, – не остается в долгу он, и сразу жалеет, что произнес это.

– Иногда я так тебя ненавижу, – тихо говорит она, даже не пытаясь скрыть свою боль и усталость. Он на мгновение чувствует, как много в ней накопилось, как трудно ей поддерживать свой обычный позитивный настрой.

Она быстро берет себя в руки и наливает полный стакан воды. Нарочито шумно выпивает, направляясь к своему рабочему столу. Начинает бездумно перебирать запчасти. Это всегда её успокаивает.

– Поверь, это взаимно, – отвечает он. – Так как давно ты видишь такие сны?

– Какие _такие_ , Кайло?

– Нас, – он сглатывает застывший в горле ком. – Вместе.

Он больше не говорит о ребенке, но Рей наверняка понимает все так, как надо.

– Я действительно не хочу это обсуждать, – Кайло и сам прекрасно чувствует это. – Не знаю, с чего ты взял, что это будущее. Это просто сон. Забудь.

– Ты серьезно думаешь, что у тебя, – он делает акцент на _тебя_ , подходя ближе к ней, – могут быть просто сны?

– Что ты хочешь услышать? – она внезапно разворачивается и впивается в него взглядом. – Чего ты так испугался?

– Просто ответь на вопрос!

– Это смешно, ты не находишь? – и она действительно начинает смеяться. – Ты Сноука так не боялся, но перспектива иметь со мной ребенка _тебя_ ужасает?

Кайло резко вдыхает, и практически в этот же самый момент Рей поднимает руку собираясь использовать силу. Чтобы пробраться в его голову? Только не сейчас. Он хватает её за локоть, подтаскивая к себе, нависает над ней, и говорит:

– Достаточно силы на сегодня.

– Отпусти.

– Ответь на вопрос.

– Сначала ты.

Кайло отлично понимает, на что она рассчитывает. Думает, он не ответит.

– Что _меня_ так пугает? А тебя – нет? По-твоему, мы можем претендовать на звание родителей года? В какой пустыне мы его бросим?

Рей смотрит на него так, будто впервые видит.

– Мне надо понять, что именно и с каких пор тебе снится, – пытается убедить её. Он столько лет её знает, что давно понял: её невозможно заставить что-либо сделать, только убедить.

– Это не будущее, – четко, медленно, по слогам произносит она для него, как для больного. Она смотрит ему в глаза – снизу вверх, – и ему кажется, что она хочет его убить.

– И чем вызвана такая удивительно твердая уверенность? – мягко, издевательски-проникновенно спрашивает он и резко продолжает: – Потому что я отлично знаю, что видел.

– Тем, что я не могу иметь детей, – она говорит это легко, но, по ощущениям, ей приходится практически вырывать из себя эти слова.

– Что? – растерянно переспрашивает он.

– Что слышал.

– Я не понимаю, – кажется, он говорит больше сам с собой, но Рей решает ответить, чтобы покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Кайло был последним из тех, с кем она стала бы это обсуждать, а в итоге оказался первым.

– Когда с пяти лет ешь один раз в день, то организм перенаправляет энергию туда, где это действительно необходимо для выживания.

Он все так же растерянно смотрит на неё. Она закатывает глаза:

– У меня до сих пор месячные раз в три месяца, в лучшем случае, – поясняет она раздражённо. – Анатомию знаешь? Сам догадаешься?

Она выворачивается из его хватки, заставляя выпустить её, и ещё раз уверенно произносит:

– Это не будущее.

– Тогда что это, по-твоему?

Рей не отвечает, и её все ещё невозможно прочитать. Ему не хватает ее присутствия и он снова приближается к ней.

– Ладно, – он действительно теперь не понимает, как, но уверен, что способен отличить видение силы от обычного сна. – Ты же знаешь, что будущее неясно, и все видения из него, как правило, показывают возможные варианты развития событий и…

– Знаю, – недовольно перебивает она, отступая. – Не надо читать мне лекций.

– Тогда ты понимаешь, почему я хочу знать, когда это началось! – рявкает он, снова нависая над ней.

– Не дави на меня собой, – более не отступая, она смотрит на него снизу вверх, цедя каждое слово. – Я этого не выношу.

– Не закрывайся – и не буду, – хотя он только теперь осознаёт, что делал. С трудом заставляя себя отступить на шаг.

Она долго молчит, и Кайло уже уверен, что она так ничего и не скажет. Ему хочется протянуть руку и просто взять. Хотя бы попытаться.

– Не надо, – грустно усмехается она. – Сам сказал, что на сегодня достаточно.

– Это может быть будущее. Ты знаешь, – он напоминает себе: лучшее, что можно сделать – попытаться убедить. – Тебя можно вылечить.

– Кайло…

– Медициной, силой – неважно, – продолжает он. – Если ничего не изменить сейчас, мы можем оказаться на том берегу озера. Ты хочешь этого?

Он видит застывшие слезы у неё в глазах, и, видимо, его растерянность явно отражается у него на лице, потому что Рей хмыкает. Он действительно не понимает, как можно хотеть этого. С ним.

– Я всегда видела тебя в снах, – наконец говорит она, и он сразу узнает этот тон. Тон «я хочу, чтобы ты сдох, потому что ты заставляешь меня говорить это, но я буду делать вид, что мне все равно». – Начиная лет с семнадцати. Хочешь узнать, когда стала видеть нас вместе?

– Да, – тихо говорит он, застревая на цифре семнадцать. До дроида, до карты, до всего.

– Когда я позвала тебя на Набу, – все так же, с видимой безразличностью, сообщает она.

– А ребенок?

– После комы.

– Четыре с лишним года прошло, – он опускается на стул. – Ничего не меняется?

– Это просто сны, Кайло, – она вдруг сама подходит к нему. – Знаешь, чтобы появились дети, надо быть в несколько более близких отношениях, чем мы с тобой, – забавно двигает бровями и улыбается ему, будто стараясь свести все к шутке.

Он смотрит на неё снизу вверх, и, наверное, впервые замечает, сколько времени прошло, и как сильно изменился его мир. Замечает мелкие морщинки в уголках её глаз, появившуюся в волосах седину.

– Ты знаешь, – он прокашливается перед тем, как продолжить, – я всегда хотел превзойти своих отца и деда, но никак не в способности быть худшим отцом во вселенной.

Она громко смеется. До слез.

– Ну, если что, – весело отвечает, запуская руку себе в волосы, поправляя растрепавшийся во сне пучок, – я объясню нашему ребенку ваши очень странные семейные традиции и возьму всю вину на себя.

Лямка майки съезжает с её левого плеча, открывая ключицу. Выставляя напоказ неровный старый шрам, идущий вниз. Она автоматически поправляет лямку, продолжая:

– Ладно, до Корусанта осталось полчаса, надо готовиться к посадке. Учитель будет счастлив, когда узнает, что ты, наконец, сможешь вернуться к архивам.

Он вдруг обхватывает её за талию, не давая развернуться и уйти, притягивая ближе к себе.

– Что ты?..

Она отклоняется от него, не вырываясь, пробуя заглянуть ему в лицо, и он поднимает взгляд.

– Здесь нет твоей вины.

– Это была шутка!

– Нет, – уверенно не соглашается он и, не давая ей возразить, снова снимает лямку с её плеча и двумя пальцами касается шрама.

Она замирает.

– Откуда у тебя это? – спрашивает Кайло, и она чувствует, как он, как его острое желание знать окружает её.

– Подо мной взорвался мой первый самодельный свуп, – она говорит и не понимает, почему это вызывает в нем такую бурю эмоций. – Такое часто случается на Джакку, но, в отличие от большинства, мне повезло выжить.

– _Повезло_ , – странно задумчиво, тихо повторяет он, ведя пальцами вдоль всего шрама поверх её свободной майки: от видимой его части на левой ключице – до окончания под правой грудью. Она неуверенно спрашивает:

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Помнишь в кантине у Хаттов? – он возвращает снятую лямку на место. – Они хорошо замаскировали твой шрам, но я все равно узнал.

Некоторое время Рей растерянно молчит.

– Так это был ты?.. – он видит, как понимание настигает её, и она крепко – до боли – вцепляется в его плечи.

– В этом никогда не было твоей вины, – повторяет он, сжимая ладони на её талии.

– Джез говорил, что меня притащил не местный, что… – она замолкает, пытаясь заново сложить картину мира.

Кайло берет её ладонь и прижимает к своей щеке:

– Смотри, – и вспоминает. Для неё.


End file.
